It's The Ears
by lallyzippo
Summary: Kishu comes up with a plan that will make Ichigo love him for sure! Implied couples KishxIch PaixLet PudxTart. Rating for language and character death. [Oneshot] [Crack]


**Honestly, I'm sorry for not updating my fics. I hope I can start updating them in August, because I'm leavin' on Monday to go as an exchange student to Germany. That's what's really taken up all my time this year is having my student come, and then having me go…it's fun but alotta work, let me just say. 'Course I still found time to fall in love with TMM, so yah, here's yer fic:**

**Disclaimer: Lallyzippo does in no way own TMM, but she loves it with an undying passion.**

It's the Ears

-

-

-

Kisshu yawned as he stretched himself out. So he was going to fight the Mew Mews again with Pai and Taruto. Nooo biggie. He looked around for that Masaya kid. No sight of 'im. Damn.

Masaya pissed him off. He did nothing, Ichigo got hurt, and then she blamed him. It sucked. It was like Kisshu was the spawn of Satan or something. He remembered this one time…

_Masaya ran over to Ichigo crying. "Ichi-chan! I gotta boo-boo!" he blubbered, holding up his paper cut._

"_OMIGOSH! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Ichigo screamed and ran around in circles._

"_I-Ichigo…" Kisshu reached out his hand as he was on the verge of dying from blood loss. "I-I think my spleen is broken…"_

"_YOU!!" Ichigo pointed at him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU GAVE AOYAMA-KUN HIS LIFE-THREATENING PAPER CUT!"_

_Then he just got a mouthful of ribbon strawberry surprise._

Damn him.

He floated down to the point where he was eye-level with Ichigo. He was about to speak when he noticed that all the Mews were staring at him. His eyebrow twitched and he sighed . "Listen you! I'm going—"

"SO KAWAII!" Ichigo tackled him the ground.

"Wahh…?" Dumbfounded.

Then he felt her tugging at his ears. He slapped her hand away as he felt them…soft fur. He blinked. He blinked again. "Wahh…?"

Lettuce blinked. "He's…"

Pudding smiled. "…Got…!!"

Mint stared. "…PANDA EARS!"

Zakuro died of shock. Then Mint killed herself since her girlfriend was dead.

Pai and Taruto landed at this point, and stared at their comrade. Pudding gasped and pointed while Lettue covered her face and blushed. Taruto and Pai blinked.

"…What?"

"MONKEY EARS!"

"PAI-SAN HAS BUNNY EARS!"

Their eyes grew wide as they reached up to feel their ears…Oh dear. When they realized the situation…well it was too late, really, 'cause Pudding had glomped Taruto and Lettuce had latched herself to Pai. They recovered quickly from Mint and Zakuro's deaths.

About that time Masaya ran up. "MOMIYA-SAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Ichigo stopped glomping Kisshu enough to let him breathe, and she responded: "Do YOU have adorably cute panda ears?"

"…Um, no?"

"THEN YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" And Masaya got a mouthful of ribbon strawberry surprise.

"This is the best day of my life!" Kisshu cried.

…And then he woke up.

Kisshu blinked and looked around the room. Then he felt his ears. "NOOOOOOOO!"

His scream carried all the way to Pai and Taruto, who came crashing into the area he was sleeping in.

"What's wrong, Kisshu?" Taruto looked at him.

"Nothing seems wrong…"

"Guysguysguys!" Kisshu waved his arms around. "We…need…EARS."

"…Kisshu…" Pai growled.

"Oi, Kisshu, we got ears; bigger ones than the humans at that!"

"Nononono! I mean like PANDA EARS! BUNNY EARS!" he pointed at Pai who had a tick mark forming on his forhead, "AND MONKEY EARS!" he pointed at Taruto.

"…Are you feelin' okay, Kisshu?" Taruto pressed his hand against Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu slapped it away. "No, I'm serious! What if…I told you it would make Mew Pudding love you?"

Taruto blushed. "I-I…I WASN'T WATCHING HER BATHING! WHATEVER PAI TOLD YOU, IT WAS A DIRTY LIE!"

Kisshu blinked. Pai slapped his head.

As if to further himself, Taruto pointed at Pai. "…AND IT'S NOT LIKE HE HASN'T SEEN LETTUCE—MPH!"

Pai was on the verge of gagging him.

Kisshu's smile grew slyer. "Well, all we have to do is get those special ears…they'll think it's cuuuuute," he sing-sanged.

Taruto eyes grew wide and pleading as he looked at Pai.

Pai sighed and slapped his head again.

-

-

-

"Deep Blue, we come with a request…" Kisshu bowed.

"A…request? Kisshu…Taruto, Pai…You haven't found Mew Aqua yet, and you already expect a reward?"

"It's not like that, leader…" Pai mumbled, also bowing.

"It's something that will help us complete our missions!" Pai and Kisshu glanced at Taruto.

"…Very well…" the voice responed hesitantly. "If it will help you achieve Mew Aqua…Name it!"

"We need…Panda ears!"

"Money ears!"

"…and…bunny…ears…"

-

-

-

"TEAM ROCKET GOES BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Kisshu yelled as they flew through the sky.

"…Who?" Taruto gave him a blank look as Pai loaded a gun.

**THE END. Read and Review. This is so crack.**


End file.
